


Serendipity

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also Janus used to be in marching band, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, But they're graduated now, Cuz Janus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moceit - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton was a cheerleader, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, There's some light cursing, implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Serendipity (n): The chance occurrence of events in a beneficial way.Because nothing ever goes to plan for Janus, does it?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders (Mentioned), Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought up, that I really hope you guys like!

Janus had no idea how he had ended up here. In an outdoor cafe with a beautiful blonde boy across from him and a ring in his pocket. Three years ago Patton and him were enemies. The marching band and the cheerleading squad had always had a rivalry, and it only got worse when the budgets were cut and the two opposing groups had to compete for space at the halftime shows and pep rallies. But then, their senior year, Patton and Janus ended up as roommates. There was quite a bit of pushing from their mutual friends but eventually, they grew a reluctant friendship that turned into reluctant pining and not-so-reluctant dating. 

Now they had both graduated. They still lived together and were still grossly in love. They still fought and bickered but now they actually kissed and made up. And other things. And holy fuck it was the happiest Janus had been in his entire life. Romance had never been what he was looking for, he’d always been career-driven.

But as he made a snide comment about his supervisor and watched Patton try his hardest not to laugh, he felt more than confident in his decision to marry the shit out of this man. He wasn’t going to propose yet but he did like having the ring with him. Just a token of Patton wherever he went, and it ensured Patton wouldn’t find it one accident. Janus wanted his proposal to be perfect and sappy and gross just like Patton deserved. So he was waiting for the opportunity to plan something amazing.

Patton fondly shook his head and threw away his paper cup. When he returned he stood behind Janus and wrapped his arms around his shoulders instead of going back to his seat.

“You know how you love me a whole whole lot,” Patton started but Janus just sighed, knowing what was coming.

“Yes we can go to the dog park,” Janus answered Patton’s future question.

“Yes!” Patton fist pumped and narrowly avoided punching Janus in the side of the head 

“Yeah yeah let’s go.”

Janus untangled himself from Patton’s arms and threw away his own drink before Patton fastened himself to Janus’s arm and the two began the familiar walk to the dog park. This was a familiar routine for the two on Saturdays. Both of them had the day off so they would go get breakfast or coffee at their favorite little cafe, they’d sit outside, and then nine times out of ten they’d go to the dog park down the street, even though they didn’t own a dog. Their apartment didn’t allow pets, which was the only reason Janus hadn’t caved yet. 

As soon as they reached the gate Patton was gone. Janus literally just blinked and suddenly Patton was playing fetch with a golden retriever. He sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. He leaned up against the fence and crossed his arms as he watched Patton get tackled to the ground by the dog and drowned in licks. His boyfriend was giggling as he desperately tried to maneuver his arms around the frantic dog so he could pet it.

“You need rescued, Pat?”Janus called with a laugh. 

“Don’t you dare,” Patton glared at him which wasn’t intimidating even without the dog on top of him.

“You know he might love dogs more than you,” Janus heard someone snicker from right next to him and he jumped. Virgil cackled, doubling over as Janus dramatically pressed a hand to his chest.

“Virgil you can’t just sneak up on people!” Janus pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. 

“Oh I didn’t sneak up on you,” Virgil said. “You were just busy staring at Patton like a lovesick idiot.”

“Says the guy who walked into a wall because Roman smiled at him,” Janus retorted. 

“I-wha-I-” Virgil sputtered. “Fuck you.”

“Eloquent.” 

Virgil’s response was drowned out by a loud cacophony of barking erupting around them all at once and the two boys looked around in panic, Virgil for the source and Janus for Patton. They found both things because Patton was currently sprinting towards the source: a cat. How the hell had a cat gotten in? Everyone was panicking and trying to rein in their dogs but so many dogs seeing a cat, well, force of will and all that. 

Patton, Janus’s idiotic boyfriend, was sprinting towards the cat. He chased it for a bit as it dodged the dogs but somehow managed to scoop it off and make a mad dash for the wall. Of course, he was sneezing the entire time because Patton was  _ allergic  _ to cats. He almost dropped it the first sneeze but held it up until it was safe on the outside of the park. 

He was covered in fur as he ran back over to Janus, even some tiny scratches from the cat. There were probably bruises from the dog and it was a miracle he wasn’t bitten. This was not the ideal scenario at all because he should really take Patton home to get him some allergy meds and check out those scratches. Yet he still heard himself say it.

“Marry me.”

Patton squeaked and his eyes widened comically, Steven Universe style. Eventually, Janus’s brain caught up with his mouth and his jaw dropped.

Holy fuck he was an idiot! So much for planning! And it wasn’t like he could just lie like he was really tempted to because then Patton would think he didn’t want to marry him which he obviously did. Janus looked to Virgil for help only to find he’d slunk away somewhere like the traitor he was. Okay come on Janus you can do this. You’re a big boy, you can propose. It isn’t that hard. 

Janus swallowed and took the ring out of his pocket that he was pretty proud of himself for picking. The band was silver without any fancy bedazzling or anything. But the centerpiece was special. It was a light blue sapphire flower with five petals and the center had a small diamond. It was so much like Patton and Janus had saved up for a while to find the ring even if it was technically only like $200. He got down on one knee because apparently he was proposing now and Patton actually started bouncing on his toes. The adorableness actually made Janus forget his nervousness for a second.

“Patton Hart,” Janus began and Patton squealed. Janus gave him a look before Patton motioned for him to continue. “You are my rival, and my best friend, and the love of life. When we first met I was not a good person. I was full of darkness and rage and I did bad things. But you, god you were like a ray of sunshine into that darkness. You made me who I am, once we actually started to get along. Now that I’ve changed I don’t need you, but instead I  _ want  _ you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, which I think means so much more because I know that you will never need me because you are so fucking amazing on your own. But I hope that you want me that much too. So, Patton Hart will you-”

“YES!” Patton screeched and tackled Janus to the ground. He was giggling but he managed to sit up and get a few words out. “Sorry, I just got so excited, you can finish.”

“Will you marry me?” Janus laughed and Patton nodded his head so much Janus was worried it would pop off. 

Janus held Patton’s left hand still long enough to slip the ring on Patton’s finger. Thank God it fit perfectly or that would have been really embarrassing. Patton made yet another noise and grabbed the back of Janus’s neck to pull him into a hard and fierce kiss as everyone around them cheered like it was the Superbowl. Patton pulled back and made himself comfy in Janus’s lap and examined the ring until the golden retriever from earlier showed up and began to lick his face enthusiastically. Patton cackled and pet the dog despite  _ still _ being in Janus’s lap. 

Janus couldn’t find it in him to mind as he attempted to get his phone out so he could text Logan. His brother would finally get off his back about proposing, thank God. He felt a hand on his shoulder right after he hit send and saw that Virgil had reappeared next to him. Oh,  _ now  _ he decides to show up. Janus was so telling Roman about Virgil falling off a fire escape into a dumpster because the little bitch deserved it. Of course, Virgil wasn’t there for long before he was tackle-hugged by Patton too and the two were followed to the ground by laughter and many different breeds of puppies. 

As he watched Patton laugh and literally roll around in the dirt with a bunch of dogs he wondered why he had been so worried about presentation and all of that. This was  _ Patton. _ Then again, that had been the reason, because Patton deserved all the gross lovey-dovey stuff that was in all those stupid Hallmark movies. But Janus didn’t give two fucks about that and Patton wouldn’t either, which he should have known. Janus loved him so much, and Patton loved him. That was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya Lovebugs! Hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are how I get validation so if you did, please feel free to let me know! Love you guys!


End file.
